Doc Shoka Is In
by obasan45
Summary: Shoka, seated in the Archives, counsels first Reishin, then Kijin, on their concern over Koyu's love-interest. Yaoi, in theme only. Mentions of Kijin/Reishin, and a possible Shuei/Koyu. Time-Fit: after TONIC WITH PLUMS.


**Title : "Doc" Shoka Is In **

**Disclaimer :** **I don't own Saiunkoku Monogatari. It belongs to Sai Yukino.**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Family/Friendship**

**Warning : Yaoi, theme only**

**Pairing :** **None, but mentions of Kijin/Reishin and a possible Shuei/Koyu**

**Summary : Shoka, seated in the Archives, counsels first Reishin, then Kijin, in their concern over Koyu's love-interest.**

**Time-fit: After **_**Tonic with Plums.**_** Between Chapter 2 and 3 of**_** Twin Irises.**_

* * *

"Who is he?"

Shoka, rudely disturbed from filling in the Archives' records, looked up at his agitated younger brother in total non-comprehension; which, it being Reishin, should not come as a surprise. Shoka pushed aside the thick volume to attend to his brother.

"Who is what, Reishin? Why don't you sit down and tell me from the beginning?"

And it being Reishin, it was no surprise either that the frantic pacing did not stop. Shoka followed the brightly coloured robes of his brother transversing the equally brightly coloured book-laden shelves for a few seconds. His head reeled, and he closed his eyes against the psychedelic assault.

"Reishin, sit!"

Shoka kept his eyes closed until he heard the scraping of the chair, and the rustling of silk as Reishin arranged himself in the chair. He opened his eyes, and chuckled.

"You look like you are about to burst, little brother. Now, what ails you?"

"Brother Shoka, I need your help. Koyu is in love, and I want to know who the man is."

His standard crescent-eyed, amiable expression unchanged, Shoka teased gently.  
"Oh? And what about your stable of spies? I've noticed an endless relay tailing Koyu for the past three days. What did their spy reports tell you?"

Reishin pouted prettily.  
"I should have known, nothing escapes The Black Wolf's notice!"

Fidgeting with his fan, Reishin whined, just as prettily.  
"The reports tell me exactly nothing! Koyu hasn't had any clandestine meetings. He keeps to his daily work routine strictly. The four hours of overtime he puts in every evening is truly just that, he never leaves his office, and no one visits. "

Shoka waited.

"So that leaves the people he works with. Most of his workday is spent with me! And his office is next to mine, and all those that visit are on official business. His afternoons are spent tutoring that idiot of an emperor. But Koyu let slip that this man is taller than him, so it can't be the emperor. That leaves the emperor's bodyguard, the Ran boy. Well, yes, he IS taller, but nothing else fits."

"And why doesn't General Ran fit, Reishin?"

"Don't you know his reputation, Brother Shoka? He's a womanizer, he doesn't sleep with men. According to the grapevine, he even turned down the emperor's proposition. He has balls, I'll give him that."

"His interest in men could be latent."

"Yes, of course, but he's already twenty-eight! Besides, my instructions were clear on that – to note down any amorous behaviour. And the Ran boy has not even brushed against Koyu. In fact, most of the time he has his arms crossed upon his chest!"

Shoka waited. The two brothers studied each other's faces across the table. Shoka trusted that Reishin would arrive at the right conclusion, sooner or later.

"Oh. My. God."  
Reishin's voice faltered.  
"But of course, those crossed arms! The reports also said Ran Shuei rough-houses with the emperor and that adopted son/steward of yours. Yes, yes, now it all makes sense. Ran Shuei keeps his arms crossed because he's DYING to touch Koyu!"

Reishin covered his face with his hands, and moaned.  
"Why didn't I see it? The way he accompanies Koyu everywhere, even to the lavatory!"

Shoka felt compelled to come to Shuei's defence.  
"About that, Reishin, it's not what you think. From what I gathered, General Ran does that to protect Koyu. You know how it is, your son's anatomy has become a legend in the civil service. With Ran standing next to him, no one dares to check Koyu out."

Reishin mumbled into his hands.  
"So, Brother Shoka, what do you think of Ran Shuei?"

"I think he's perfect for Koyu."

Reishin's head snapped up.  
"Really? But what about his reputation? Does he even know what commitment is?"

Shoka let his breath out slowly.  
"Just keep an open mind, Reishin."

Reishin pouted.  
"I don't know how to do that!"

Shoka chuckled.  
"Come on, little brother, you can do it, you're a nice person."

Flushing all the way to his hairline, Reishin flounced out of his seat.  
"I am NOT a nice person!"

Shoka grinned as the indignant figure of his younger brother sashayed out of the Archives. And then he cleared his throat and called out officiously.  
"Next, please."

Kijin slipped out from behind a bookcase.  
"To quote Reishin, Lord Shoka, 'I should have known, nothing escapes The Black Wolf's notice!'. Ahhh, except that I can't manage that with a pout!"

Shoka chuckled.  
"When did you come in? How much did you hear?"

"From the point when you ordered Reishin to sit down, up until when Reishin pronounced that he isn't a nice person."

"Yes, just like his insistence that he's not open-minded."

A deep rumble issued from Kijin's chest.  
"But nonetheless adorable."

Shoka laughed.  
"It pleases me to hear you say that, Secretary Ko. But, why are you tailing your adorable Dumpling?"

"I wasn't. I came to find you."

"Oh? Would you like to sit down?"

Shoka absently observed his second guest for the day settle into the chair opposite him. He saw Kijin lean into the solid back panel that was still warm from Reishin's body-heat. He blushed, just a little, at the comical but undeniably intimate display before him.

He cleared his throat noisily.  
"Really, Secretary Ko, it is hardly becoming for the Minister of Finance to be rubbing up against the residual body heat of his lover."

That produced quite a reaction. Kijin sat bolt upright, his ears turning bright red.  
"I . . . oh hell! I didn't even realize I was doing that!"

"Rrrright, and what exactly was _that_?"

Laughing in embarrassment, Kijin attempted an explanation.  
"It's just a comfort thing. I mean, I wasn't getting off on it or anything like that!"

"Really? I thought it looked rather provocative. Just don't do that in public, Secretary Ko."  
Shoka laughed, amused at the ears turning red again.  
"Why were you looking for me?"

"I've always wondered, Lord Shoka, if you had set your sights too high, making Bara Hime your wife."

Shoka wasn't expecting this.  
"Of course, she was the Rose Princess. I was surprised she accepted me."

"No, no, I didn't mean that you aimed too high socially."

"No?"

"Well, taking the measurement from the ground, her pelvis stands at a good eight inches higher than yours."

Shoka burst out laughing. It felt wonderful, to be able to hear someone talk about Bara Hime, to be able to laugh when thinking of her. Ever since her death, no one had dared to mention her name in front of Shoka; no one until this more or less brother-in-law. Kijin was somehow tuned in to Shoka's need, and had provided him an avenue to remember Bara Hime in a normal, conversational way. It didn't happen often, but whenever it did happen, Shoka was grateful. And the best way to show his appreciation was to reply in kind.

"Oh, but haven't you heard, Secretary Ko? The Black Wolf jumps like a flea."

It was Kijin's turn to laugh. And he couldn't stop. The visual of Shoka making flea-leaps and aiming for Bara Hime's elevated pelvis was just too much.

Shoka smiled as he watched Kijin lift his mask a little to wipe away his tears. Shoka did know that Kijin's jibe at his lack of height was part payback for being embarrassed by his blunt comment on the back-rubbing incident. The smile broadened into a grin. Kijin was good company.

Shoka repeated his question.

"So, seriously, Secretary Ko, why were you looking for me?"

"I wanted your opinion on Ran, as you see Koyu and him together every afternoon here in the Archives."

"Ah so. I'm beginning to feel sorry for Ran Shuei. He hasn't even made a move on Koyu, and the two of you are already up in arms! At this rate, Koyu's never going to lose his virginity."

Kijin was silent.

Shoka couldn't see Kijin's expression behind the mask. He waited.

"That was the exact point that I wanted your opinion on. Ran has been attentive to Koyu for a while now, and I want to know why he hasn't made a move. So, you think it's because of Reishin and me?"

"No, I don't. My estimate of General Ran is that he wouldn't let that stop him."

"That's a relief! Then why is Ran holding back?"

Shoka shrugged.  
"I haven't got a theory on that."

"Alright then, I will back off altogether. And I will attempt to keep Reishin off Ran's back. And it comforts me that you have a high regard for Ran. Thank you, Lord Shoka, I will leave you to your records."  
Kijin stood up to leave.

"Wait, Secretary Ko."  
Shoka got up from his seat too, standing a head lower than Kijin.

"When Reishin was growing up, I was so worried because he was emotionally unstable. At one point, I thought that his spirit was broken. I couldn't see the bright, sarcastic, vivacious younger brother that I knew. You restored him. And together, you two made a very stable home for Koyu. Don't worry, Secretary Ko, even if Koyu makes wrong choices, he has you two to fall back on."

One second. Two seconds.

"Lord Shoka, unless you wish to be crushed in my arms, I suggest that you sit down immediately."

Chuckling, the diminutive Shoka re-seated himself, pulling the heavy volume of records towards the centre of the table. It was then that both men heard the sound of approaching and agitated footsteps.

Shoka put aside the Archives Records for the third time that afternoon. He chuckled good-naturedly.  
"Send in the next patient on your way out, Secretary Ko. Won't you, please?"

**[The End]**

**

* * *

**

Notes:

**The parental interrogation which yielded the information that Koyu's love interest is taller than him is in **_**Tonic with Plums.**_

**The story of Reishin's difficult childhood and teenage years is told in **_**Brother Shoka.**_


End file.
